


hibiscus.

by autumnkonoha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, This takes place in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnkonoha/pseuds/autumnkonoha
Summary: Tsukishima Kei didn't know what changed, but he was in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 41





	hibiscus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic that I'm posting. Apologies if the formatting looks weird.

Tsukishima Kei didn’t know what changed. He has been friends with y/n forever, but never saw her as anything more. After Yamaguchi went home for the weekend, leaving Tsukishima and y/n alone in their shared apartment, they decided to watch a horror movie, finally having the chance with Yamaguchi, who absolutely refuses to watch horror movies, gone. It wasn’t like Tsukishima had never watched a movie with y/n before, but this time he was enamored by her. His heart skipped a beat when she got startled by a jump scare and instinctively grabbed his hand, laughing after she realized what she had done. He had one of the best conversations of his life afterwards, talking with her about anything and everything. Tsukishima Kei didn’t know what changed, but he was in love with his best friend.

It had been a few days since that night, yet Tsukishima couldn’t stop thinking about it. He tried to stay on campus or at practices longer and locked himself in his room when he got home, thinking if he didn’t see her as much he would forget about it, but the more he was away from her the more he thought about her. In his short visits to the kitchen and bathroom, he found himself appreciating things he didn’t really think much about before, like how her laptop has four stickers of hibiscus flowers, her favorite, on it, how she always greeted him with a warm smile the few times he leaves his room (like a bigfoot) during the evening, even when she was concentrating on her work, how a little bit of her tongue sticks out when she’s super concentrated (which he loved), and how she would check in on him occasionally, asking how he was doing with the sweetest voice.

“Tsukishima! Help! I’m dying!” Koganegawa exclaimed, dramatically dropping onto the floor of the locker room, snapping the middle blocker out of his thoughts. 

Tsukishima stared at him with an annoyed expression, “gross, you’re going to get athlete’s foot on your face.”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for like a million years,” Koganegawa said as he got up, “I know I’m not officially part of the team yet and I’ve only been here for 3 weeks, but you’ve been acting really weird and distracted lately.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the middle blocker said as he closed his locker, heading out. Koganegawa quickly blocked the way to the door, making Tsukishima even more annoyed. “Is it a girl?” the setter asked. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pushed past him, opening the door, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Hey,” Koganegawa yelled, following him.

Tsukishima glanced back at the other, scoffing, “put some pants on, idiot.”

Tsukishima stared at the bathroom mirror, brows furrowed. He didn’t understand why he was so in love with y/n, especially now after having known her for years. He wished he didn’t know her so well, so he could live in ignorance, hoping for a chance that she’ll like him, but unfortunately, he knew her well. He knew how y/n acted when she had a crush, the subtle glances at the person, the excuses to see them, the offers to help them at whatever they were doing, the zoning out whenever she wasn’t with them. He knew she did none of that for him and he had no chance. What made it worse was that she was going out on a date tonight. He never thought he could feel so lovesick and jealous. He sighed, turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel to dry off his face. He coughed, thinking nothing of it... until he saw a hibiscus flower in the sink.

“You’re back early,” Yamaguchi said, concerned. y/n had a frown on her face, wasting no time taking her shoes off and putting her bag down.

“Didn’t show,” she replied flatly, heading straight for the bathroom. She slammed the door open, revealing Tsukishima leaning over the toilet, petals all over the bathroom. Her frown quickly disappeared.

“Tsukki,” she sighed pitifully, trying to figure out whether or not to stay and comfort him or to give him privacy. She opted to just ask him instead, “do you want me to stay or do you want alone time?”

“I would like to be alone, please,” he replied, avoiding eye contact and throwing the petals in the trash as quickly as possible. She nodded, said some comforting words, and left Tsukishima to sulk alone.

y/n had liked Tsukishima Kei a long time ago. It was their first year in high school. The Karasuno boys volleyball team had just won the game against Shiratorizawa and she was so proud of Tsukishima’s rediscovered love for volleyball. She moped around for a week after that, conflicted about her feelings. Ultimately, she decided not to act on her feelings in fear of ruining her relationship with Tsukishima. She knew he didn’t like her back. Time went on and she barely ever thought about her feelings for the blond again, moving on to relationships with other people, though often short-lived. But y/n couldn’t lie and think she wasn’t slightly hurt that Tsukishima was yearning for someone else. It had to be someone else. She frowned at the jealousy she was feeling, pushing the thought away as fast as it came. She knew how it felt to be leaning over a toilet, crying both because the flowers wouldn’t stop coming out and because of your heart aching for someone.

“Do you know who it is?” she asked Yamaguchi, earning a shrug in response. She was concerned. Tsukishima was never one to not tell his best friends when it got this bad.

Tsukishima had cleaned up the mess and retreated back into his room, laying on his bed and playing a game on his PSP to keep his mind off of things. He heard a knock on the door and sighed.

“Tsukki, can we come in?” y/n asked. He ignored them, hoping they would just go away after a while like they did before. He heard y/n and Yamaguchi whispering outside the door, making out something about how they’ve left him alone too long. The door opened and they walked in carefully, like they were trying not to scare an injured animal.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked. The blond ignored the question and focused on his game.

“Tsukki, you can tell us anything,” y/n said, putting a hand on Tsukishima’s arm. He pulled away quickly, shifting his body to face the wall. The girl’s brows furrowed, trying to figure out what to do.

Yamaguchi finally piped up, “Tsukki, you’re being lame right now.”

The blond dropped his PSP, turned, and glared at the other two, “what do you want?”

“You’ve been distant to us lately,” y/n replied softly, “we didn’t want to pry before, but it’s been too long now.”

“Just tell us what you’re feeling,” the freckled boy pleaded.

Tsukishima sighed, “I like someone, but it will never happen.”

“Why?” y/n asked.

“Because they’re my friend and I know they don’t like me back,” Tsukishima answered, staring at a stain on his blanket. y/n was surprised that it was a friend. She replayed the scene at the bathroom in her head, hoping the flowers might give a clue to who they were and maybe she might know if they had feelings for him. She gasped, earning her a look of confusion from Yamaguchi.

“Hibiscus,” she said, “Those were the flowers right? … Do you have feelings for me?” Tsukishima let a sharp breath in, he knew he couldn’t lie, they all would see right through it. 

_ Here lies my relationship with y/n: 1996 - 2018. _

“Yes,” he replied dejectedly, burying his face in his hands. Yamaguchi gasped, but y/n didn’t react, carefully thinking of what to say. She hadn’t really thought about her feelings for Tsukishima for a while and she had grown a lot since her first year of high school. Yet, despite suppressing her feelings for the blond over many years, it was undeniable. She knew, in her heart, that she still loved him.

“You’re wrong about me,” she said, “I like you too.”


End file.
